The nightmare on WWE street
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: A serial killer known as the Butcher is killing off WWE superstars. Twists are she has a main target and she's a diva. Can anyone figure who it is and if they do can they survive her murderous reign of terror?
1. The house on Haunted hill

Chapter 1 The house on haunted hill

Haunted Hill sat on the outskirts of the small town of Tucurra. It was one of those gloomy streets that never seemed to get light, it was morbid and scary all the time. Along the cracked pavement sat old knarled leaveless trees. Even in the summer the leaves refused to grow. People refused to settle down on Haunted Hill anymore, the dark grim street prooved too much for one's sanity. The houses used to be proud objects of desire until the dark day, everyone just seemed to move and the houses became like the street, dark. Every now and then thick planks would show across the windows and doors, There was only one house that still had an occupant, the house on Haunted Hill.

This house was like a God to the other houses, it was right on top of the hill looking down at the world. The giant two story house was not just a house, it was a torture palace. The dirty black windows hadn't been washed in years and the big black door had claw marks on it. No one ever got out alive from Haunted Hill. The inside was just as bad as the outside, dust and cobwebs covered almost every inch of space. Sheets of dirty white covered the furnature because the owner hardly ever used it. Most of the house was shut down these days, the kitchen had been unused for almost two decades. The only room in this house that was used was the basement. The basement had been designed specially, one half was a bedroom with a small toilet and kitchenette. The other half was a torture room. It was all white like a hospital complete with clean smell. All over the walls were instruments of killing, knives, blades and almost every other sharp device known to man. Right in the centre of the small room was a cold steel table, thick leather straps moulded to the sides. Right at that point in time, a young man by the name of Dolph Ziggler was strapped to it, barely concious and struggling to stay alive.

The Butcher looked him over with growing delight, she had been waiting several hours for this moment and now it was here. In her tiny hand she gripped a schapel, it was one of her favourite tools to murder. Like her it was small but it could do alot of damage. Her long black and silver hair was tied back into a bun trapped under a paper hat, it was the same sort of material used in kitchens. Gently she trailed the sharp blade over his face, she was overly annoyed at his squashed face, it was like there wasn't enough room for all his features and everything was just plastered on. Almost every inch of her tattooed skin was covered by a green disposable gown. This would catch the blood and knowing the Butcher, there would be blood. Dolph's eyes slowly fluttered open, the drugs in his system slowly wearing off. Butcher didn't mind this too much, she wanted him to feel the pain. The remaining colour in his face instantly drained when he saw who had him.

"You"

"Me!" She called triuamphantly, her silver eyes laced with crazed enthuisam. "I bet you didn't see this coming"

"Why?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Her usually sweet face had transformed into a mask of evil. "Here's a reason, I don't like you"

"Please don't do this" He tried to plead with her. Deep down he knew it wouldn't work but he still had to try.

"Aww but I want too" She pouted playfully like she was going to listen to him. Before she could any further her cellphone started to ring. Dolph breathed a sigh of relief, he was alive for a little bit longer.

"Hey Storm" She answered nicely, that sadistic smile back on her face. "Is she there?"

"Yeah she wants to know where her food is"

Butcher gave a laugh "Soon, would she like some veges with that?"

"Yeah she would" The caller known as Storm gave a laugh "Who have you got this time?"

"Dolph Ziggler" She looked at the table. Desperately he clawed at the leather straps trying to get free. "Look he's trying to escape"

Storm laughed again "Are you gonna let him run?"

"Nah, it would just make him tough and stringy and the bitch will complain"

"You are such a tease, leaving the strap halfway undone knowing that his drugged filled body would be too weak to escape properly" Butcher held out her phone so Dolph could hear the last part. The disappointment screeched into his blue eyes. She closed her phone and looked at him. "You didn't think I'd let you escape that easily would you?" She glanced at him again as she twirled her schapel "Just so there are no surprises Dolph I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to cut out your eyes and give them to my sister Harmoni for her birthday. Your flesh and blood will be collected and given to my cousin Storm, she will cook it and feed it to my twin sister Raven and lastly your bones will be made into art. Anything else will be burnt in acid and tipped down the drain. Are there any questions?"

Dolph began to sob uncontrollably as the sick reality settled in. "I'll take that as a no" Cackling like a mad-woman she cut into his face until his eyeballs popped out onto the floor. All through out the 'operation' Butcher laughed like she was insane. She wasn't insane, she was in perfect control of what she was doing.

After he was silenced forever she headed back upstairs to the unused living area. She only had a few moments of peace before the door rattled with life.

"It's open!" She yelled out, her hands still red with Dolph's blood. Until it was dried she only touched herself.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Shawn Michales kissed his daughters forehead lovingly. Eyeing the blood he looked at her "Who did you knock off this time?"

"Dolph Ziggler" She shrugged "I cut out his eyes and gift wrapped them for Harmoni's birthday"  
Shawn laughed "Thats my Iziah, a present with a grotesque twist"

"Your the one that introduced me to a killing feild Dad" Iziah laughed hugging him greatfully. Iziah Michales had been a member of the WWE for over six months now and in that six months her killing spree had errupted into a blood bath. No one would ever suspect the womans champion of being the infamous Butcher, the serial killer that killed for pure fun.


	2. Scream

Chapter 2 scream

Iziah tried to control her desire to kill when she got into work that morning. It had taken all of her will power not to kill somebody on the way to work. She trailed down the corrider towards the Diva's locker room thinking of her greater purpose, the reason she was here. Iziah wasn't killing willy-nilly, she had a special target and reason in mind, it was just getting to HIM, that was hard. Thinking of Dolph's mutilated body calmed her a little. She couldn't wait to get the next one and pretty soon it would be him. Half-way up the corrider she banged into CM Punk. He looked at her worried "Are you ok Izzy?" He noted the dark rings around her eyes. Thanks to her serial killing and wrestling, Iziah hardly slept.

"Yeah just not sleeping well" Iziah sighed looking over his six foot frame. She tried not to let that sadistic smile creep onto her face. Iziah tried to push it away, after all Punk had done nothing to her.

He held her wrist gently looking deep into her eyes "I got something that could help you sleep"

She tried not to get angry at him, he was like every other male there was despite the fact that he said different.

"Go to the chemist and grab so Clamansapan, they will help you sleep"

She looked at him in shock, the straight edge saviour dishing out drugs. "Isn't that kinda against the straight edge pledge?"

He laughed gently as they walked down the corrider "It's against the rules for me to take them not for you. Besides they may help"

Iziah looked at him thoughtfully, "I'll pass on the drugs Punk but how about we do something"

Now it was his turn to be shocked "Uh"

"I don't mean a date Punk, I just thought we could watch some horror movies together."

"Oh" He instantly relaxed "Sure about half seven?"

"Sure I'll meet you at my house."

"Sweet I'll bring the popcorn" He cheered heading down a different corrider.

"And I'll bring the destruction" Iziah smiled evily at his retreating back.

Iziah hummed happily as she pulled out her hospital gown later that night. Her sister used to be a doctor at a large hospital in the city and when she left she had taken as many gowns as she could, just so Iziah could keep killing. Her torture room was shut off so Punk couldn't see it when he came in. This was going to be fun, she had always dreamed of making Punk scream. Tucking some white medical gloves into the waistband of her jeans she headed upstairs to answer the door. She was always prepared for her night of torture and killing. She could hardly wait for the fun to begin.

"Hey Izzy" Punk smiled at her. His short hair hidden underneath a blue and white cap. "As promised, the popcorn" He grinned handing her a big yellow packet.

"Thanks. Come down to the basement, it's where I've got the tv" Iziah gestured walking down the steps. He notcied that everything was covered and dusty. The basement was better than he thought. A bunch of random horror movies were spread out over the black bedspread. As he looked through them, Iziah silently pulled out her chloroform rag, soon enough he would be caught in the abyss.

"So whats in there?" He asked nodding at the closed door. She had left a light on purposely so he would ask. Without the light, it looked like apart of the wall.

"I'll show you"

In the blink of an eye she had the rag over his face. Punk tried to fight the sweet smell but it pulled at him heavily and like a dead weight he dropped to the basement floor.

Punk struggled to open his eyes, they were still a little heavy from the sweet rag. Everything around him was still blurry and his head thumped like crazy. Punk managed to lift his head slightly and a sharp pain rattled up his arms. Both his arms were suspended above him by a chain and his ankles were shackled to the floor. His shirt had been ripped off and he was just in his black shorts.

"Oh good your awake" Iziah chuckled coming downstairs, an ice-block in her hand. "I thought I had killed you already"

"Izzy" Punk breathed, just saying her name made his entire body ache.

"Punk how about we skip the whole "please don't do this" crap because if it didn't work for Dolph Zigger, why would it work for you?"

"You killed him?" Punk tried to understand what was going on, Iziah couldn't be the Butcher.

"Yeah my sister was running low on meat and I had no idea what to get my other sister for her birthday and to top it all off I wasn't allowed to kill that other idiot Randy Orton" Iziah grabbed a seat. "I'm gonna have my ice-block before I get to the fun part. I ain't eaten all day"

"Your the Butcher of the WWE"

Iziah clapped her hands sarcastically "Your a smart one aren't ya. Yes jackass I am the Butcher"

"Iziah please I can help you"

Iziah laughed making the walls vibrate "I've been killing since I was fifteen Punk, what makes you think I need your help?"

"I meant psychological help."

She just kept eating her ice-block as he kept trying to plead with her, ignoring the pain. "Izzy please your not well. I can get you some professional help"

Smiling somewhat she finished her ice-block and went over to him. "Punk I don't want pro help, I want to hear those bones shatter" With a vicious fist she punched him in the ribs. Punk screamed with agony as she laughed with joy. Instantly a purple mark appeared on his ribs.

"I think Raven will be very happy with you Punk. She's always wanted pure meat"

"Iziah..Ahhh!" Punk screamed as she smacked him again, already she was tired of his voice.

"You know all I've heard for six months is straight edge this and straight edge that and blah blah blah. For once Punk shut up!" Iziah yelled hysterically punching him in the face. Pulling out her gloves and schapel she looked at him again. "You know I've always liked your tattoos Punk, well except that one" She looked at the pepsi logo on his right arm. "That one annoys me"

Almost in a trance she began to cut the tattoo off his arm, right down to bone. She had to give Punk credit, after that he was still alive, barely. He was able to watch her gleefully glue his skin onto a box wrapped in red crepe paper.

"Harm likes pepsi so I thought I would decorate her gift with a pepsi logo."

Punk was just trying to focus on breathing but his heart was fighting a losing battle and with each breath his heart and pulse were slowing down immensely. To his shock she wrapped his arm and did all she could to keep him alive. With her sister and cousin being doctors at one point, Iziah had learnt alot and she actually managed to save his life. She laughed at her own cruelty as she prepared her poetic murder method. She had saved his life only to take it away again.

She forced open his mouth and stuck a bright pink funnel inside, in order to breathe properly he had to keep the funnel inside.

"I hope you don't mind pink Punk, I borrowed this from my sister Jamie" Iziah grinned evily pulling out a large bottle of vodka.

"I hope you like alcohol Punk" Iziah laughed wildly as she tipped bottle after bottle down his throat. She just kept laughing as he passed the point of drunk to the point of alocohol posioning. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body finally gave out on him and he was dead in his shackles. Iziah took a big gulp from her vodka bottle.

"I guess thats the reason you don't drink Punk, you can't handle your booze"


	3. Fear

Chapter 3 fear

By the time she got home that afternoon the news about Punk's death had already surfaced. To her shock there were many people saddedned by his death. It was all she could do in the official meeting to keep the sick smile off her face, Punk's death had earnt her title shot at the United States championship, not that she really cared. Iziah only cared about her next victim. Today was finally the day where she would get her revenge and start having some real fun. Instantly she went down to her basement and began to prepare. She unbolted the table and put it in one of her many secret cupboards. Next she pulled out the shackles and fastened them to the metal beam she had in the room. Her prized shackles were still caked with Punk's blood. She couldn't help but smile, at long last her plan was coming together and she could finally get her well placed revenge.

After everything was set up Iziah grabbed her car keys and headed back to the WWE, today she would collect her main target. The only one that truely mattered.

Shifting his body was far easier than she initially thought, he was a light despite the drugs she had sedated him with. Iziah checked his breathing before sitting him down so his back was against the hard pole. Making sure everything was in place she secured his muscled arms behind his back. His head lolled to the side in his sedated state. Iziah looked him over lovingly for a moment, she had to admit out of all her victims he was by far the most attractive. His ex-wife had been very lucky, why she decided to sleep with his older brother Iziah couldn't figure it out. She checked him over once again before she got out her tools of experimentation, she wanted to hear him scream before she made him pay for all the hell she had been through. Sighing she got up and went to the other half of the room and settled in front of the tv, it would be awhile before Rey Mysterio woke up, until then she had time to relax.

Rey peeled his eyes open, the lids heavy and hard to control. The last thing he remembered was Iziah asking him to help her get something out of her boot. Something had hit him from behind and Rey fell into a painful darkness. His eyes adjusted pretty quickly to the bright light and he could look at his surroundings. Everything was white and sterile looking. Even though his vision was still blurry he could feel that he was sitting down, his back pushed right up against a pole. Both his arms were behind his back and attached to the pole. Rey didn't know why he was here or even where here was but he figured it wasn't good. Rey was afraid to look around for fear of what he might find but he couldn't stop his eyes from peering. All around the walls were different kinds of tools. Screwdrivers, hammers, razor wire and a giant sword. Nothing seemed to have an order it was just there.

"Help!" Rey shouted hoping that someone could hear him, he didn't hold much hope but that survival instinct told him to fight. The rear wall suddenly opened and he realised that it wasn't a wall but a sliding door. Iziah emerged wearing short black shorts and a black bra. Grabbing a chair she sat on it backwards, her tattooed arms resting on the head.

"Hey Rey Rey. How are you feeling?"

"What did you do to me?" He tried to breathe but all his organs seem to have a mind of their own.

"That's not obvious?" Iziah looked at him. "I thought you were smart"

"Why me?"

"Ah that is the question" Iziah smirked getting off the chair. She knelt down beside him on instinct he tried to kick her. Iziah grabbed his legs and held them down. "None of that Rey. I will not hesitate to break them"

Rey let her check him over, "Well the drugs are wearing off so I'll possibly re-drug you later" Iziah gave a cackle "Possibly. Of course I will re-drug you Rey"

"Your the Butcher"

"I wouldn't click onto that info Rey"

"Why?"

"Because CM Punk did and we all know what happened to him"

Rey's eyes widened in disbelief "You killed him?"

"Yeah, he annoyed me"

"And you killed Ziggler"

"Yeah but I don't think anyone will blame me for that" Iziah laughed sitting back down on her seat.

"Why?" Rey couldn't believe that the usually sweet Iziah was the murderous psychotic Butcher. The Butcher that had taken so many of his friends.

"Oh there is plenty of time for explaining that Rey" Iziah waved it aside "But I will explain why I'm not wearing a shirt. It is so fucking hot up there, I only tell you this Rey because you will never see the light of day again."

"Izzy please. Don't do this" Rey tried to beg. Iziah just rolled her eyes while making a chattering mouth gesture.

"It won't work Rey so save your breath"

"You can't be the Butcher. No, you just can't be" Rey didn't want to face the truth. This young girl who he had been crushing on for a while was the serial killer that was killing off his workmates.

"Oh Rey believe me I am your worst nightmare come to life." Iziah soothed getting off her chair again and sitting in front of him.

"Why Punk?"

Iziah pointed to a hammer "Rey I hate being asked the same question repeatedly so if you do it again I'm gonna take that hammer and start breaking bones. You got that?"

That look in her eyes told all the story that he needed and Rey slowly nodded. Gently Iziah removed his mask. "Now that is much better, well for me that is"

"Why the others? What did they do?" Rey figured that the longer she was talking the longer he was alive.

Iziah just looked at him "You mean why you, face it Rey you don't care about the other victims after all they are dead. Now you wanna know what you did that landed you here"

"I wanna know about the others too"

"Well Shelton died because he hit on my sister, then Charlie Haas died because he hit his wife Jackie." Iziah spoke softly as she continued with her list of victims "Then there was Cody Rhodes, he died because he sounds like a duck and his boyfriend Teddy because he treated Maryse like a whore. Now I don't like Maryse anymore than I like any other slut but even she deserves a little bit of respect. Then there was Swagger, well his lisp annoyed me and then there was Ziggler. I just didn't like him and Punk, well his straight edge-ness got to me"

"And what about Kofi?"

"Yeah that was an accident. I only meant to kill Darren Young but Kofi came in halfway through the process so he had to go too. It was just lucky for me that I have an identical twin sister thats willing to act as my alibi"

"So why me? What did I do?"

Iziah sighed before punching him across the face. The sudden shock caused Rey to jump in fright, blood pouring out of his lip.

"You are the way I'm going to get my revenge for what he did to me" For good measure Iziah kicked him in the ribs "Now you save your breath Rey, because pretty soon the real fun will begin and trust me your going to need all your energy for it"


	4. Dont be afraid of the dark

Chapter 4 dont be afraid of the dark

"Good morning Rey" Iziah said happily coming into the torture basement. Rey had barely slept in fear that he wouldn't wake in the morning. "So how are you feeling this morning?"

Rey couldn't answer, the reality that this was happening to him was just too over whelming. Iziah knelt down beside him and checked him over. "Not speaking to me today huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Rey finally managed to choke out.

"Why do you people think that a reason will make everything better?" Iziah stood up and went to a random cupboard and began pulling out tools. "I mean this terrible thing is happening to you Rey and you think that if you had the reason behind it, it will somehow be better?"

"I just need to know"

"No you don't" Iziah suddenly snapped slamming tools down on the table. "You don't need to know anything except that the next few hours will be very very painful"

Rey winced and tried to squirm away from her as she tore off his shoes and socks leaving him in just his jeans. "You know I never used to be like this. Sure I thought about torture but I never got this way until HE came into my life." Iziah grabbed a hammer and a nail and steadied it by his big toe. "I quite like the torture part of things, killing is fun but it's over too quickly. Torture can last forever if you know how to do it"

With unknown force she whacked the nail into his toe, blood spurted out like a river. Rey could do nothing but scream as the pain shot up his body.

"Would you like me to stop?" Iziah asked him gently steadying another nail.

"Yes!" Rey screamed hysterically, he just wanted the pain to stop.

Iziah shrugged sadly, grabbing a gun she aimed it right between his eyes "If thats what you want"

"No!" Rey screeched trying to move out of her reach.

"But you said you wanted to stop, which is it Rey?" Iziah looked at him confused "Do you want me to stop or do you want me to go on?"

Rey was caught between a rock and a hard place. It was clear he only had two options torture or death.

"Iziah please" Rey pleaded with her, "Don't do this"

"Do what? I'm just waiting for you to make your choice"

"I choose you to let me go"

Iziah laughed wildly before kicking him in the ribs. "That wasn't one of the options Rey and you know it"

"Don't kill me" Rey whispered sadly, "I don't wanna die"

Iziah put the gun down and stroked his face lovingly "There? Was that so hard?"

"Please, Iziah tell me why your doing this?"

She sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it Rey. It's still a little painful but I can tell you that I have to get you ready"

"For what?" Rey was afraid to ask but the question popped out before he could control it.

"Surgery!" Iziah said happily clapping her hands "I wanna open you up and play with you, because that didn't sound dodgy."

Before he could say anything she jammed a large needle into his arm filling him up with more drugs.

"Izzy!" Rey choked desperately, before he slipped into the abyss he heard her horrible words "Don't be afraid of the dark"

When he woke up more pain rattled up his sides and threatened to tear him apart. Against his will he looked down at his mid-section, running down the lenth of him were fresh stitches. Rey vomited all over himself, the stench made him throw up more. He just coughed and spluttered as bile spewed all his stomach making him writhe in pain.

"Oh Rey what did you do to yourself?" Iziah asked sympethically. "Let me clean you up"

Iziah grabbed various rags and some soapy water. Gently she began to clean up the vomit and dried blood.

"What did you do to me?"

"I opened you up and played with your insides" Iziah giggled madly "I thought I told you that already. But if you wanna see it I recorded it"

"You taped it?" Rey looked at her, just when he thought she couldn't get anymore twisted he made him think again. "Why would you tape it?"

"I thought maybe you would want to see it" Iziah shrugged checking on his stitches. "You know a lot of people think that torture is just about the physical pain and at one time I was one of those people until my sister pointed out that mental torture is just as painful" Iziah looked at him, that crazed look back in her eyes and he was just waiting for the pain. "Getting inside the head and taking over is just as painful as breaking bones"

"Your sister?" Rey asked confused. No way could her family let her do these sorts of things.

"Yes, you didn't think that this was a secret from my family did you? They all know about Iziah's little problem"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do they let you do this to people?"

"They don't have a choice, I would do it anyways and besides you think I'm the only one with a little problem? No, my sister Raven has a sick little secret too so sadly to say if I go down I'll be taking her with me"

Iziah finished cleaning him up and took a seat beside him before lighting up a smoke. "Would you like a puff?"

"No"

"Are you sure? It's delicious" She took a long drag before speaking again "When my father first found out about my little problem he tried to get me to stop but he couldn't escpeically since I told him the story. That's when he introduced me to wrestling. At first it was his way of getting me to stop killing people. Then Shelton Benjamin went missing and he just knew I was behind it so he gave me a list. A list of people that were not meant to be killed. Originally your name was on that list until I told him about the connection, thats when he got mad, suddenly he didn't care if you died and I happened to agree."

"What connections?"

"That isn't important right now Rey but I can tell you something that may be of some help to you." Iziah butted her smoke out on his hand making him yelp again. "I wanna see how much pain you endure before you say no more. I want to know just how much pain the human body can endure before it shuts down. Maybe you will live through it, maybe you won't. I guess that's all apart of fun." Iziah licked up the side of his neck to his ear "I guess it really depends on what your willing to do stay alive Rey. Anytime you wanna stop just say the magic words I quit"


	5. Fracture

Chapter 5

It had been almost a week since Rey woke up chained to the metal pole. Iziah had taken good care of him aside from punishing him every six seconds. His "surgery" had gone well and as promised he got to watch it, just seeing her cutting him open and playing with his vital organs made him sick again. Everyday he was pumped with more sedation drugs, even if he managed to get free he wouldn't be able to take her down, his body was too weak. Iziah came down the stairs on saturday morning, her usual smile on her face. In her hands she had a wooden mallet.

"Morning Rey" She sat down beside him, twisting the mallet in her hands "I am so bored" Iziah had carefully planned this out, while Rey was missing she was injured, it gave her the perfect excuse to be away from work while she toyed with Rey's life. No one even thought of making the connection, they were either too stupid or they just didn't care. "So I thought we could play a little game"

"What game?"

"Well I wanted to put a reverse bear trap on your head and watch the blood splatter but I don't have one of those spare. So I thought we would play guess that famous person" Iziah grabbed another syringe and injected him, "Don't worry this is purely painkillers. Now would you like to go first?"

"I don't know how to play" Rey lied, playing this was the last thing he wanted to do. Thanks to the drugs he just wanted to sleep. Now he wished he would just fall asleep and not wake up.

Iziah stabbed him in the foot making him holler with immense pain "You can't lie to me Rey because everyone knows how to play guess the famous guy"

"Ok, I got one" He tried to breathe normally. If playing this game kept him alive he would try it.

"Ooh yay. Ok is it a guy?"

"Yes"

"Is he a wrestler?"

"Yes"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes"

"Was he killed by me?" Iziah giggled wildly her eyes dancing.

"Yes"

"CM Punk?"

"Yea, your turn I guess"

Iziah narrowed her eyes angrily quickly she punched him in the ribs hearing that delightful scream explode out of his mouth. "Play properly Rey, this game is only fun when you make them hard"

"I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry Rey I just get angry easily these days" Iziah stroked his face gently "Ok my turn. I got one"

"Is it a guy?"

"Yes"

"Wrestler?" Rey's eyes started to droop slightly from the painkillers and all the other drugs he had endured.

"Yes"

"Is he male?"

"You've already asked that Rey. If you ask that question again bad things will happen"

"Sorry" He gasped in pain "Is he alive?"

"Last time I checked, yes"

"And it's a guy?"

Iziah smacked his ankle with the mallet, his bones shattering on impact. Rey yelled as the pain rattled up his spine making him shake. "See what you made me do!" Iziah screamed grasping his broken ankle. "You were told not to ask the same fucking questions Rey!"

"Your a fucking psychopath!" Rey screamed back, the anger consuming him. "You pump me full of drugs I can't help it if I can't remember what I've asked"

"Well you should fucking try harder" Iziah screamed smacking his other ankle repeatedly. Iziah couldn't stop herself, she just kept smacking him with the wooden mallet. Somewhere amonst the pain Rey passed out leaving Iziah in her angry state.


	6. Stay alive

Chapter 6 Stay alive

Rey slowly opened his eyes, the pain was slowly fading and he wondered of he had finally been given the sweet release of death. He managed to look down at his body, almost every inch of his tattooed torso was black and blue. She had really gone to town on him.

"I was hoping you were still alive Rey. I kinda lost control" Iziah's sweet voice ripped through him. "I hope now you have learnt your lesson."

"Iziah" Rey breathed, to his shock she cut him off without hurting him.

"You have a point about the drugs so I'm gonna try and be more patient"

"Your insane Iziah, you need help"

Izzy laughed as she pulled up a swivel chair and sat on it backwards. "Oh I'm not insane I am in perfect control of what I'm doing and I think it's perfectly justifyed thank you"

Angry frustration loomed at him from no where, his dead friends swirled in his brain. "How can you sit there and say this is all fucking justifyed? You have killed and tortured for no fucking reason and you say it's justifyed?"

"Don't speak to me like that Rey. I don't like it" Iziah warned trying to stay calm. She didn't want to hit him again but he was trying her patience. "And who said there wasn't a reason?"

"Feel like sharing it with the class?" Rey snapped, he was tired of fighting and it was he could do to stop himself from saying those magic words and end it all.

Iziah sighed angrily "No I don't want to share it expecially with you of all people"

"You said your getting revenge on me for something someone did to you" Rey tried to figure it out in his head. He had no idea how he was apart of this and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know but the longer he talked the longer he stayed alive and away from punishment.

Iziah didn't say anything as the bad memories swirled in her head, all the pain and torture still pulled at her.

"Tell me what is it that I've done to you that is so fucking horrible?" Rey shouted at her.

"Alright you really wanna know? Ok let me tell you a little story" Iziah picked up her hunting knife and twirled it in her fingers as she talked. "When I was thirteen I met a guy, I fell in love with him instantly. Everyone seemed to adore him Rey and he seemed to be exactly what I needed to get me out of the depression of my sister being locked away in a nut house. When I turned fourteen I moved in with him and everything seemed to be perfect" Iziah paused for a moment as she put the knife down and rolled herself another smoke. Rey hated it when she smoked, he could put up with the smell, it was the fact that he was used as the ashtray. "Then it started, the abuse. A little slap here and there and the odd insult, I truely believed that he would stop because he loved me but it just esculated until it was at the point where he would leave me lying in a pool of my own blood. He cut all my contacts and I was alone with no hope of survival. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse they did. He came home one day angry about nothing. He grabbed my hair and forced me into the bedroom. He forced my legs apart and unzipped himself. He forced his way inside me Rey because I wasn't in enough pain. I tried to fight him off but he was stronger than me. After he was done do you know what he did? He kissed my neck gently and said I love you Iziah" She punched the table angrily "You don't rape someone you love Rey, as twisted and fucked up as I've become even I know that."

"Iziah I'm sorry" He truely was, it gave her no right to do what she did but he could understand what drove her to this. She had been to hell and back with no one there to save her.

"Oh it gets worse" Iziah grimaced "He raped me everyday, eventually I just stopped fighting. Instead I just shut my eyes and pretneded that I was somewhere else. I prayed to God that I would die so I was free of the pain. I found out later that I was pregnant, now I had a reason to live. I needed to protect my innocent child from the monster that it's father was. The beatings went down when I told him even though the rape went up. About five months into my pregnancy he finally pushed it way too far. He came home ranbling about me being a slut and the baby not being his. Next thing I know he punches me in the face. This time I fought back Rey, I needed my baby to stay alive because it wasn't just about my life anymore. Well that was the worst thing to do because he got angrier. You know what he did?"

Rey shook his head, he was totally enthralled in her story.

Iziah rested her smoke on the edge of table before picking up her knife "He took this exact knife and stabbed me in the stomach. He stabbed me nineteen times before he finally left me to die. According to the doctor it took one stab to my baby's head for it too die. The other eighteen were for me. He took my child Rey and I needed revenge. After I was discharged from the hospital and I was well enough to pursue him, I started to plan my revenge. After about five months of planning and scheming I finally found the fucker. You know what the kicker is? That bastard had already killed himself." She stabbed the table angrily "He puts me through hell he ends it by killing himself. No that shit ain't right so I took it on myself to get my own revenge. I did some digging and found something very interesting Rey, something that would make it all worth it"

"Iziah I'm sorry that he put you through all of that, I really am but what has this got to do with me. I have done nothing to you, I've only been your friend"

She didn't say anything as she slowly went back to the disturbing images of that night.

Rey began to yell angrily at her "What he did to you wasn't my fault! This has nothing to do with me at all!"

"Why don't you ask the burning question Rey, ask the question that everyone is dying to ask. What was the name of the abusive boyfriend?"

"Iziah.."

"Ask it!" Iziah shouted angrily her silver eyes flaring up. "Ask the fucking question!"

"Who was he?"

"His name was Dean Guterriz"

Rey's eyes widened in disbelief and he suddenly realised why he was the target. "No" He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true.

"That's right Rey, I was raped and abused by your brother. When I saw your name on the family tree I knew I could get the revenge I desperately craved. That's why your name was crossed off the list because when I told Dad you were his brother he wanted me to get revenge for what your brother did to me"

"Iziah" Rey pleaded, "Please don't do this"

"No Rey, he took my child so I'll take his brother. An eye for an eye"

She got off her seat and started back up the stairs, she just couldn't look at him anymore. He looked too much like Dean.


	7. Cujo

Chapter 7 Cujo

Rey woke in another daze of pain, he tried to be quiet but the groan escaped his lips. Rey tried to pull his arm around a little so it wasn't smashed completely against the pole. Another groan escaped, only it wasn't from him. Turning slightly he saw that he wasn't the only one attached to the pole. His giant body moved causing Rey to move with it.

"If you can hear me, give me a sign" Rey whispered, a part of him glad that at least he wasn't alone anymore. Whoever it was grunted with pain.

"Whatever you do don't make a sound. She will hear you and you will be punished" Rey twisted around to look at his new partner in this deadly game. The cold eyes of Wade Barrett stared back at him.

"Wade, be quiet! Iziah is a psycho and if she hears you then that's it for you"

Wade grunted again, he could barely comprehend what was going on. "What?" He asked hoarsly, his entire throat felt like it was on fire.

"I have no time to explain but just be quiet. For once don't do anything stupid"

"Not bad advice" Iziah cut in through the silence, she had been there the entire time. "You should really listen to him Wade, how else do you think he has survived this long"

She checked on Wade before checking on Rey, to his surprise she pressed her lips against his gently. "Sorry I've been wanting to do that for a while now"

Iziah giggled softly before returning to her cupboards for more torture equipment. "You know today is a very good day, well for me it is. You guys might beg to differ"

"Let me go" Wade uttered his eyes rolling back in his head.

"I'll tell you what, anyone that can raise both arms can walk free" Iziah lifted both arms knowing the two men couldn't. "Looks like I'm the only one going free. Ain't that a shame"

"Let me go you fucking psycho!" Wade suddenly roared hoping that it would scare her. Rey sighed somewhat, he tried to tell Wade not to do anything stupid and yelling at Iziah would constitute as something stupid. Iziah stepped quietly up to Wade, leaning down so she was face to face with him, she merely whispered. "Care to repeat that Barrett?"

"I said let me go..." Wade couldn't finish the sentence as Iziah grabbed him by the cheeks in her tight grasp, his tongue being forced out.

Gripping a pair of slightly rusty pliers she grabbed onto his tongue. Wade instantly began to breathe harder waiting for her to pull.

"I wonder if I have the strenth to pull out a human tongue?" Iziah gave a little pull making Wade scream, his eyes bulging at the sudden onslaught of pain. Iziah stopped and put them down, "Somehow I don't think I do but I'm hoping Wade that you have learnt your lesson about speaking out of turn."

"Iziah" Wade breathed trying to reason with the psychotic beauty. She was in no mood for negoations, she was only in the mood for blood and pain. Iziah smacked him across the face with so much power she actually drew blood. "One more word Barrett and I'll kill you right now"

Wisely both men were quiet as Iziah pulled out the metal table again, muttering insults and death threats under her breath.

"Iziah are you alright?" Rey asked quietly taking that risk. He should hate her for what she had done and what she planned on doing but a small part of him felt sorry for her, which in itself was fucked up.

Iziah turned around and looked at him "No I am not alright Rey. If you really must know my stomach is killing me, I really want something to eat, something solid but no I'm not allowed too"

"Why?"

Iziah lent down in front of him and Rey instantly regretted asking sensing the pain coming. Gently she swept a finger down his cheek "Your brother used my stomach as a punching bag so much that it can no longer handle solid food. Ice-cream and soup are now my main diet"

Rey didn't say anything, he didn't want to take another risk. Iziah stood up and went back to her table. "It doesn't matter, soon Cujo will be here and the real fun can begin until then I feel like doing some more surgery" Iziah clapped her hands making Rey look at his stitches again. He fought the urge to vomit again. Now he was glad Wade was there, at least he wasn't the one that was gonna be cut open and played with. Neither man wanted to know who Cujo was because Iziah was enough. Iziah finished sorting out her equipment and went back to Wade. "Open your mouth"

Wade clamped his mouth shut, refusing to do anything that she asked. Rey rolled his eyes again but had to admire the man's defiance. Iziah shrugged before ripping his shirt open. "Trust me Barrett, you are going to want to listen to what I have to say."

Reading that serious look, Wade slowly opened his mouth expecting pain instead she shoved a dentist's mirror in there looking at his teeth.

"You have very good teeth Wade, are they real?"

"Yes"

"Good, Cujo will like that" Iziah took it out and started to press his mid-section, feeling for something. "Not firm enough, Cujo will be pissed" She kept muttering things to that extent as she kept feeling all over Wade's body. At last she was done, "Sweet merciful God that is over, I feel dirty just doing that but it's all apart of the process I'm afraid, afterall I would rather Cujo were mad at you than at me"

Pulling out a pair of white latex gloves from her waist band Iziah slipped her hands into them. Her stomach and Cujo forgotten as she began to whistle with joy. Looking excitedly at Wade she pulled on a hospital gown. "Guess what Wade you actually get a choice unlike a certain mexican I know" Iziah shot Rey a very angry look before looking at Wade "You can either have surgery or got to lunch with Cujo"

Wade looked up at her afraid to do or say anything. "Hurry up and answer me Wade, I'm losing patience"

"Neither, I choose you let me go and I don't say a word to anyone about this at all" Wade pleaded while Iziah shook her head.

"I try to be nice and offer you a choice but you have to be greedy and try and take more than I'm willing to give so fine, you wanna be greedy Wade go for it. You can have both, surgery and lunch with Cujo" Iziah stabbed another needle into his arm and then one into Rey. "I should tell you Wade that lunch with Cujo means your the lunch and she's going to eat you"

She gave him that "ha I win" smile as they both slipped away.

Strange de-ja-vu washed over Rey as he opened his eyes again. he half expected to be on the table but no he was sitting upright in a chair. Now he could feel his legs. He looked around, Wade was on the table wearing nothing but his briefs, his body unmoving. Rey knew what was coming, just thinking about it made him want to hurl.

"Think you wanna throw up Rey, I'm the one that had to take his pants off. I have never felt that dirty" Iziah whispered in his ear "Oh wait your brother raping me every six seconds ties it"

Iziah seemed to hold it against Rey seeing as Dean was dead, it wasn't his fault his brother was a monster but according to Izzy it was. Beside Wade on the table and in front of Rey were several pots with different labels. His vision was too blury to read what they said but he figured they wern't good.

"You should feel lucky Rey, you get to witness the death of Wade Barrett up close and personal"

"Death?"

"Oh don't worry he's not dead yet, just sedated but I informed Cujo of the british meat I had waiting and she lept at the opportunity to eat him, before I pull out the good bits and cook it up I'm gonna play doctors and nurses." Iziah gave another grin picking up a schapel. "Are you ready?" Iziah cackled wildly as she cut down the centre of Wade's chest, his muscles flinching merely on reflex. Rey watched slightly fascinated as she kept cutting into Wade, his skin slowly going grey. With a sickening crack she pried open his ribs like it was a treasure chest and his bloody core was the gold. "And now he's dead"

Looking at Wade's open core Rey began to vomit all over the floor, Iziah ignored it. She was too busy with the dead body. To make things worse as she started to dive into the sickening mess she actually began to sing.

"The red pipe is connected to the black thing" Iziah sang horribly as she began to cut out Wade's vital organs and put it in the pots. "The liver is connected to the pancreas and that hose thing is connected to my wrist watch"

"You realise that's not how the song goes" Another voice cut in. Rey had vomited all he could, with his eyes still blury and quickly drooping he looked up and saw something worse than Iziah. A girl that looked exactly like Iziah, this just couldn't get any worse for Rey, Iziah had an identical twin sister. They were alike in every way, even the tattoos were the same. She looked at Rey, "Pretty"

"Mine" Iziah growled at her looking up for a moment. "I'm serious Cujo, he's mine"

"Alright Izzy" She put her hands up defence "I won't take your meat" She looked over Wade clearly impressed. "Are you going to cook him?"

"Unless you wanna catch whatever disease he could have"

"Yeah I won't risk it" She looked back at Rey, "And you must be her latest victim. Hopefully you last a little longer than poor old Wade did. I'm Raven" Raven gave that same insane smile "I would shake your hand but your's are kinda tied on that one"

"Raven would you stop talking to my victim" Iziah snapped pulling out Wade's heart and slowly crushing it in her hand. "You cannot have him, he is mine!" Iziah slammed the heart on the table angrily. Raven looked at her calmly.

"I don't want him Izzy, he's all your's. You have my word"

"Thank you" Iziah breathed turning back to her work. Raven looked back at Rey making an insane gesture about her sister.

"Fuck you! I'm not the one that was in a nut house"

"No you were just in prison"

"I'm not the one fucking Randy Orton" Iziah spat still pulling out various organs and playing with them.

Raven laughed "Trust me, thats not a bad thing. Maybe you should try it"

Iziah finally laughed "And give you a reason to eat me? I don't think so"

"Speaking of Randy, he will be home in like an hour and I kinda want to eat before he gets back"

"Alright, alright" Iziah grumbled shooting a look at Rey "I suppose I should clean him up"

Raven looked at the pots before looking at Wade's dead body "You know you didn't have to kill him right away you could of tried out your battery idea"

"Nah I'll try it on Rey after I've cleaned him up" They were talking as though he wasn't even there. Raven picked up what she could guess was Wade's liver.

"Your not..yeah you did" Iziah said as Raven began to eat the liver like it was a fresh cooked steak. "That is just disgusting"

"What can I say? It's good" Raven shrugged wiping the blood off her chin and taking another bite. "You cook that up and Storm will be by soon to collect it. Right now I need to go and see my fuck-friend" Raven winked at Rey before taking another bite of Wade's liver. "So good"

Rey thought he had puked up all he could but upon seeing that it all came out of him again. Iziah sighed.

"Why can't people have tougher stomachs like mine and yours?"

"Because some people are just born weak" Raven finished the liver and licked her fingers "Now I must be going. You get rid of that then clean that" She spoke about them like they were nameless bits of flesh. Rey guessed to her they were just bits of meat ready to be eaten.

Iziah started to clean up her latest mess "Now aren't you glad that you didn't get to have lunch with Cujo"


	8. The Mangler

Chapter 8 The Mangler

Iziah giggled madly as she watched him make his way through the corrider. Every little pathetic being had heard about Wade's death, she was very tempted to tell them it wasn't a six foot mad man that had killed Wade but a foot-foot-three mad woman with bi-polor disorder. After she had cleaned Rey up and moved him back to the pole she pulled on some slutty clothing and went for her latest victim. Iziah found that with her killer curves she could lure almost any red-blooded male to her killing feild. She hated using sex as a weapon but when that's all you got...

Iziah watched him intently as he scratched his dark beard thoughtfully, from where she was he didn't seem to upset with his leader's death. Iziah had wanted to try out her battery idea for a while now and she just couldn't bring herself to try it on Rey. Her home-made torture devices usually backfired and wound up killing way too quickly and Iziah was having a lot of fun with Rey. He would flinch everytime she went near him, his eyes showing that immense fear when she spoke. Now he knew how she felt with his brother for all those years. Iziah watched as the dark skinned male made his back to his locker room, Iziah wasn't sure what she wanted more right now, Rey naked and in her bed or making this leech scream until his lungs exploded. Smiling like an evil genius she decided both. Unlike Wade she could be greedy guilt-free.

"Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six" Rey muttered to himself again counting the cracks in the basement. He had quickly lost track of time and everything else, now to stop him from losing his mind completely and to take his mind off the pain he had resorted to counting the cracks around the basement. He had had done about six times already, although he couldn't explain why he kept coming up with a different answer. Rey looked over at the food bowl beside him trying not to eat it, he hated to think what it was exactly because his brain was still making connections, if Izzy coudn't eat solid food then why would she have solid food around. Rey could only imagine what it was so he tried very hard not to eat it. It was no use, his stomach rumbled with pain and losing the last of his will-power and hope he lent over the dish. With both his arms behind his back Rey had to eat like a dog, he could only guess his brother had made her do the same thing.

"Your lucky Rey, I had to do it naked" Iziah cut through him coming down the steps again. This time over her shoulder she had a very large body. Rey couldn't believe that someone as small as Izzy could actually carry someone that big. "And if I didn't eat fast enough or not all of it I was beaten and raped for wasting his precious food" Iziah continued on tying up her latest victim.

"Who?" Rey asked with a mouth full of food, he couldn't believe how hungry he was.

"Wade Barrett" Iziah answered calmly still fiddling around with the hooks and chains. Since being a twin with Cujo, Iziah couldn't help but having a little bit of her sisters obsessive behaviour. _Mesure twice, cut once_ Cujo always used to tell her. She found the proess worked well.

Rey looked at her confused while Iziah continued.

"You don't think someone as small as Cujo could eat an entire man like Wade Barrett by herself do you? I had to get rid of his flesh somehow"

Rey spat the meat out, disgust running throughout his entire core, he litterly had Wade Barrett in his mouth. He wasn't sure what grossed him out more, the raw meat or the fact that it was Wade.

"So who have you got now?"

"Ta-da!" Iziah cheered pulling off the hood to reveal Justin Gabriel. She had never really liked him especially after the whole betting incident. Justin had bet one of his pathetic little Nexus friends (who were also dead) that for a gold coin he could get Iziah into bed. She had laughed it off and given the traditional slap in offence. What Justin didn't know was two innocent men died because of him, Iziah was so angry. Two innocent men had lost their lives and not to mention alot of blood all because Justin couldn't keep his arrogant desires to himself.

"What are you going to do with him?" Rey asked afraid of the answer. Yes he figured torture but it was the kind torture that Rey wanted to know, was he in for a long night or would she allow him to sleep. Possibly not knowing Iziah.

As Justin pried his eyes open and faced the awful reality Iziah greeted him with her usual broad grin. "Good-afternoon Justin, how are you feeling?"

He was about to answer when she interrupted again "Forget it I really don't care" She pulled out a huge car battery along with some jumper leads, the stairs making a creaking sound again.

"Hey Storm" Iziah said nicely putting the battery against the bench and adjustng the leads.

"Hey Izzy, am I late?"

"No your right on time" Iziah smiled ripping the shirt from Justin's body "I'm really getting tired of doing that. Anyways Justin since you like to make bets about people me and my cousin Storm have made one with you. She for some unknown reason believes that you can withstand my torture methods, I have about eight specific ones, I know you can't. So you will settle our bet. If you survive all eight rounds you may go free and have the choice of whether or not you take Rey with you. If you can't survive well...it won't matter because you'll be dead" Iziah stroked his head like a dog before actually attaching the jumper lead to his nipples.

"Kinky" Storm laughed sitting on the torture table next to Iziah. Before she could turn it on Rey spoke up.

"Iziah please don't do this to him." Rey pleaded hoping that he could at least save Justin even if he couldn't save himself.

"No I wanna do this to him" Iziah grinned turning on the machine. Justin howled with pain as electricity chorused throughout his body, she turned it off and looked at Justin.

"Anytime you want the pain to stop Justin just say that I was right and I'll let you go"

"And by go she means she will kill you faster" Rey interrupted before Justin got the wrong idea and opted for her soloution.

Iziah snarled at him turning the car battery on again, Iziah had completly re-made this device, now no-one knew what exactly what happened when she pressed the buttons, you could only tell it was painful from the screams. Justin howled again, blood trickling from the little brown nubs.

"Oooh blood looks like you could of been right Izzy" Storm teased "But he's still alive so I'm still in there with a chance"

"Iziah stop this!" Rey demanded at her, Justin was barely breathing the blood coming fast from his chest and Rey could only imagine the pain he was in.

She turned off the button and set it down on the table. "Don't yell at me Rey, I don't like it"

"Iziah you need to stop this. It's gone too far"

"No Rey, it hasn't gone far enough" With that she turned the device on to full power. The lumper leads vibrating against Justin's chest as he screamed and screamed just when she was about to turn it off the unthinkable happened. Justin's heart litterly exploded out of his chest coating the basement walls. The leads dropped and Justin slumped to the side. Storm and Izzy looked at each other before cheering and hollering.

"Tell me that wasn't awesome!" Iziah giggled slapping Storm a high-five.

"It was pretty cool, if only we could see it in slow-mo"

"Maybe we can" Iziah said thoughtfully "Go and tell Harm I need some cameras, a mic and a burrtio"

"Whats the burrito for?"

"To bargin with, Cujo will be more willing to do as I want if I have a burrito"

"True" Storm laughed heading up the stairs. "I'll get back to you about the camera idea"

"Sweet"

Iziah put the control down and left Justin's dead body where it was for a moment, for now she needed to have a little chat with Rey. "Don't you ever interrupt my little games again Rey, because of you Justin is dead."

"He died because of you Iziah, not me" Rey looked up at her difiantly. He needed to fight because he understood it now (at least he thought he did) in this case he was her and she was Dean. He needed to survive.

"Rey if you play by the rules and be nice you stay alive however if you don't I'm gonna see how long you can fly with your arms tied behind your back" She wrenched his head back a silver knife against his throat. "However if you take the latter option I might have to start the game over with your little boy"

"You leave him outta this!" Rey yelled outraged. He had been hoping that Iziah didn't know about Dom, hoping to keep him safe. He hoped that if he didn't say a word about him then Iziah wouldn't know but she knew all right.

"I have" Iziah lent forward "So far" She growled menicingly in his ear.


	9. Kiss the girls

**Chapter 9 Kiss the girls**

Iziah's murderous reign of terror continued throughout the week, various wrestlers came and went all the while Iziah cackled like a mad-man. Rey was forced to sit and watch as MVP had his own intestines taken out and wrapped around him like a noose. He witnessed Miz's face being smashed repeatedly by a large rock, her verison of stoning someone to death. R-Truth had the jumper cables pressed into the metal on his face and turned on at full power, just like Justin's heart, bits of R-Truth's face landed in the basement. Then there was Edge, poor Edge had been another meal for Cujo, the only thing that made it different was Edge was litterly eaten alive. Edge had witenessed Cujo eating him before he was given the sweet release of death. Rey lulled his head back on the pole, he was starting to like the pole as long as he was there then he was alive. Rey wasn't sure if he wanted to be alive anymore because he couldn't see Iziah letting him go and he sure as hell didn't want to stay. Iziah practically skipped into the basement that morning, Rey didn't want to think what could happen next.

"Hey Rey, how are you feeling?"

He didn't say anything just staring at those cold silver eyes.

"I actually care Rey, are you well?"

"You really want me to say I'm fine after watching Adam being eaten alive"

"Trust me it was better for him that way" Iziah shrugged sitting in front of him. "Today is a good day for you"

"Do I want to know why?"

"Well I'm not setting you free but I'm not killing you either so thats a good start right"

"Iziah why are you keeping me alive? Just kill and get it over with"

Iziah stroked down his face and for the first time he saw sadness in those beautiful silver eyes "Because I have become fond of having you around Rey and letting you go in either sense would just upset me."

"So your going to keep me here forever?"

Iziah shrugged sadly "I can't do that so maybe you will end up dying and as always it will be the same, I'm not allowed to be loved"

Rey couldn't imagine her having this vulneribility, his brother had really fucked her up. "Iziah"

"Forget it! I quite enjoy the torture and killing of people so thats all I really need" Iziah stood up, "I will be back very soon so get ready" Iziah chuckled going up stairs leaving Rey scared and a little sorry for Iziah.

As Iziah got the bath ready she kept going over everything in her head. She liked to kill, she was good at it but killing everything on sight meant you were always alone. Always. She had a boyfriend after Dean, he was a good man until he came home and found blood all over her hands and a skull on the floor. Iziah calmly explained the dark side she had kept locked away from the world. He instantly stopped loving her and treated her like she was some sort of criminal. He was her second victim and she hadn't looked back since. Iziah sighed testing the water, she had to choose apparently killing or love because she knew that no one would ever let her have both. Pulling up her shirt she took off her bra and hung it on the hook, slipping the shirt back over her head she went back to the basement. As always she choose killing because at the end of the day love would always betray and burn her.

Rey could only imagine the torture that Iziah was about to bring, he wasn't ready for this. Iziah barged in triumphantly with hand cuffs, keys and a gun. Rey waited for her to randomly start shooting instead she lent down beside him.

"I told you today was a good day" Iziah said gently "Today you will be having a shower because frankly Rey you smell"

Izzy pulled him up, his legs still a little shaky. With his arms still behind his back she walked him to the shower room. It was like she was a guard and he was the dangerous killer. Rey was shocked at the state of the bathroom, he expected dirt and blood but instead was greeted with same the hospital like cleaness.

"Would you like a shower or a bath?" Iziah asked unzipping his pants and dragging them off his legs. "You have a choice because the way I've heard it, I've been some kind of a bitch" She giggled madly as he stepped out of them. Rey hadn't been a shirt for weeks as the material would annoy his sticthes or so Izzy told him.

"Why are you doing this?" Rey asked not wanting to get in the water, this had to be some sort of trick or new torture method.

"Because you smell" Iziah shrugged taking off her shirt. "Now get in"

Rey looked at the water doubtfully, he needed a shower he knew but this was a blind leap of faith, one he wasn't willing to take.

"Rey if this was a torture method do you really think I would get in with you?" Iziah forced the gun into the back of his skull. "Now get in"

Best he could Rey lifted his leg and got into the bath the warm water spraying over his body. Soft hands glided over his back, that fresh smell of soap rose in his nostrils. The last thing he should of been feeling was arousal but her soft hands gliding over his skin was too much to bare. He kept that low groan to himself, he didn't want Iziah to hear it and get angry again.

"Alright turn around" Iziah broke through him. Rey didn't want to turn around and show what he wanted to hide. He wished he could say it was just a reaction but he couldn't, through the pain and destruction and put aside the fact that she was a cold-hearted killer, Iziah was still a very beautiful woman with curves that most women would kill for. Rey used to believe that there was good in everybody but being trapped with Izzy for the past four weeks he was rethinking his theory.

"Rey turn around" Iziah snapped again beginning to get inpatient. Her hands slid around his mid-section and felt was he was trying so hard to hide. Instead of getting angry she started to slide her hand up and down the hard shaft. A low moan escaped his throat, he tried so hard not to get turned-on but it was trying.

Iziah forced him to turn around her hand still bringing a new kind of torture. One that was greatly accepted. She cleaned the front of his body the last of the soapy suds washed away down the sink. Those beautiful curves had Rey lost in a world where he wasn't being held hostage, where there was no pain and Iziah wasn't trying to get evil revenge. Iziah kissed him gently her lips taking the pain away, her tongue swept over his lips wanting entry.

"I have a new deal for you" Izzy breathed pulling away from him. She pulled him forward and made him lay down in the tub. Her bath wasn't the traditional oblong shape but a giant square, like a bed in some sort of weird way. She took his arms out from his back and chained them to the taps.

"Heres the deal Rey" Iziah kissed up his chest "Make me cum and you can leave"

Rey just looked at her not believing what he was hearing.

"Make me cum Rey" Iziah purred moving up his body "It's been so long" She straddled over his face and instantly he flicked his tongue out. Rey wasn't thinking of escape or being free he was just so turned on and he needed a release as much as she did. He licked up and down her wet slit her taste so intoxicating to him.

"Oh Rey" Izzy let out a deep groan, her hands kneading her breasts. Rey badly wanted his hands free, not to escape but so he could touch her, he needed to feel her skin under his fingertips. Rey kept licking his tongue dipping inside her wet hole making Iziah moan louder.

"Oh God Rey yes! Right there" Iziah moaned repeatedly pressing into his face. Her body shook as Rey gained control, he didn't even think about using it to his advantage. He just kept licking harder and faster so badly wanting to touch those curves and bring her the ultmate release. Gently she took off one hand-cuff and let him have use of one arm. Instantly he shoved two thick fingers deep inside her making her scream louder, grinding her pussy harder into his face.

"Rey...I'm...gonna..." Iziah panted her orgasm ripping through her. Warm juices flowed from her making her experience something she never had. Her whole body tingled as he licked away the last of the juices. She moved away from his face and straddled down his body. Iziah was lost in this exsiquite pleasure, she needed to feel him inside her. Rey let out that deep moan as he slid inside her until he was buried to the hilt. Rocking her hips backwards and forwards she adjusted to the size of him. Despite being small in size he made up for it below the belt. With his free hand he trailed his fingertips up her belly to her nipples, tweaking and pulling genlty. The pain seemed to turn her on even more as she began to bounce up and down on his engorged pole. Their shouts of pleasure ecchoing throughout the bathroom. His body tightened up as she tightened around him, their juices mixing together as they let out deep screams. He fell from her out of breath and deeply satisfied. The last thing he should of been feeling was passion and lust for his killer.

Iziah pulled him out of the tub both his arms behind him again. Rey couldn't figure how someone as small as her could monuver someone as big as him especially with the drugs making his body heavy as lead. She toweled dried him his body still trying to calm down about what had just happened. He didn't ask about freedom deep down he knew that Iziah wouldn't willingly let him go and after that Rey wasn't sure he wanted to leave.


	10. Escape

**Chapter 10 Escape**

Rey listened as Iziah went about her routine of getting ready for bed. After their little shower she had secured back to the pole, she some how failed to notice that his hand-cuffs were a lttle looser and with some struggling he was free. Tonight he was going to escape, somehow. Rey knew he had to leave because the fantasy of Iziah stopping this being with him wasn't going to happen. Hell Rey had even pictured Iziah not stopping this and still being her partner. That was the most twisted thought Rey had ever had, falling for the psycho that had made the last month or so hell, the psycho that had happily killed and tortured and yet Rey couldn't help what was going on in his heart. He figured it was the amount drugs and this situation because he believed that he had really been driven insane. He couldn't feel anything but disgust and contempt for the woman but Rey knew that wasn't true so that was why he had to leave. At last the basement light went off and Rey waited patiently until he heard the soft snores. They were the ones that put him to sleep, knowing that she was asleep meant that the torture was over with for another night. After about an hour and a half of waiting he heard those snores and Rey quietly got up. His legs were still shaky and heavy but he managed to quietly make it to the door. Before he left he thought maybe he should take a weapon, if Iziah got up at least he had a fighting chance at escaping. Silently he looked at the cuboards and the tools on the wall. Deciding on a small but deathly sharp pick-axe he was about to drag it off the wall when he noticed the fishing line. Following it with his eyes he found it was attached to an alarm. Disappointed he withdrew his hand, he knew if he touched it the alarm would go off and Izzy would wake, not something he wanted. Quietly he opened the basement door and was greeted by darkness. Rey quickly adjusted to the dark. Iziah was asleep in her bed, all cuddled up underneath the blankets. Rey just looked her over for a moment, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with her but as long as he was Deans' brother that wasn't gonna happen. Without a sound he made it to the basement steps. Just up these stairs was his well deserved freedom. He knew the bottom and middle stairs creaked so as long as he avoided those he would be fine. Quietly he made his way up the stairs, avoiding the noisy one's. He glanced back at Iziah for a moment, an unknown sadness filled his heart. If only things had been different then maybe he could of been the one to pull her from the dark. Gently he tested the next step, it seemed weak like it couldn't handle much weight for very long. Making his decison quickly he stepped onto the stair, in a heart beat it collapsed under his weight. Trying to stop himself from falling he grabbed onto the banister, Rey howled with pain as the banister cut into his naked palm. The shock caused him to fall backwards and down the steps landing in a very painful heap. Blood and blinding pain ran up his small body, he thought after all the pain he would be used to it by now. He looked up at Iziah's double-barell shotgun and murderous smile.

"You didn't think escape would be that easy did you Rey"

_Oh crap_

Iziah just shrugged throwing the gun on her bed before looking Rey over. He wasn't badly injured except for the deep cut on his hand and his broken ankle. Izzy grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him back to the torture room, Rey kicking and screaming for dear life.


	11. Quarentine

**Chapter 11 Quarentine**

Rey could only wait for punishment for his escape attempt, he didn't know what was going to happen but he knew it was gonna be bad. Iziah came down at what Rey guessed was still morning, a bowl of ice-cream in her hands. Taking a deep breath she sat down on the table.

"Wanna explain what you were thinking?"

"I was thinking I need to get the fuck outta here before this psycho kills me" Rey said dryly not looking at her.

"No I meant what were you thinking going up the basement steps? Don't you watch horror movies Rey? The obvious escape route is always the way that will either kill you or get you caught. Duh!"

"You wanted me to escape?"

"No I didn't but still I'm wondering why you didn't just go through the window I left open for you."

Rey didn't know what to say, her words confused him and this game wasn't helping. Her deadly game seemed to change every six seconds and Rey just had to guess what was wrong and what was right. Iziah finished her ice-cream disgustedly.

"I'm not a big fan of ice-cream even if it is cold like my heart"

"So have soup" Rey bit out tiredly. The pain rattled up and down his ankle and lack of sleep didn't exactly help.

Iziah laughed "You know what really sucks Rey, I'm allergic to soup. Something in it makes my throat close over so in order to actually survive I have to eat ice-cream." Iziah put her bowl down "Although I am glad there are alot of different flavours of ice-cream so at least I'm not stuck with the same old flavour"

"Iziah could we try something new please?"

"You mean like doggie-style?" Iziah smirked at her own dirty joke. Rey however wasn't amused.

"No, I mean instead of surprising me how about you just tell me what your going to do"

"But thats no fun" Iziah narrowed her eyes before going over to him and unlocking his cuffs. "Stand up!"

Rey did as he was told as Izzy began to push him forward. It hurt to put weight on his ankle but Iziah didn't seem to care. Rey bit his lip and held the pain away.

"You know what I like the most about Cujo" Iziah asked as he stood facing a wall, Iziah fiddling with something.

"What?"

"Before she was classed insane and started eating people and after she quit working at the hospital she used to be a builder. So you can imagine that when I bought this house it was Cujo that did it up for me."

"What's your point?" Rey couldn't believe it when a part of the wall opened up, Cujo had obviously built in some secret rooms for Iziah's destructive needs. This room was pitch black and not very big. It was like a broom closet. The blackness of the room got Rey, it wasn't like usual darkness it was like advanced darkness.

"My point is you can't escape Rey unless I allow it because I have so many traps and secrets to this house you wouldn't believe the half of it." Iziah undid his handcuffs and turned him around. Softly she kissed his lips and Rey found himself melting again for the psycho. "I'm sick of looking at you now Rey, you have to be punished for your weak escape" With that same strength she pushed him into the darkened space and locked the door.

Rey found his bearings and steadied himself, this room was smaller than he realised. He tried to lean against the wall but quickly jumped forward, she had put something sharp on the back wall and on the front wall. Rey had no choice but to stand up in this small death trap. He had no idea how long he was meant to stay here but he hoped it wasn't long. Rey took several deep breaths and quickly tried to calm down, Iziah wanted to hear him scream and panic but he wasn't going to let that happen. Rey tested the floor gently, with a little bit of gentle moving he was able to at least sit down. Rey took a deep breath, Iziah wasn't going to kill him. Or was she? Rey didn't know. As he calmed down and began to think he knew Iziah's little game, the game changed again. Something slid across his leg, he was sure he felt something. Not being able to see at all he wondered if it was a good idea to put his hand down and feel what it was. A low hiss escaped as this thing went up his body and settled around his neck, it wasn't choking him but that could change. Rey froze with fear as he realised what was going on. She had trapped him inside a feeding tank with a giant fucking snake and he was the snakes meal.

"Iziah!" Rey yelled needing to get out of this room. The snake hissed again and Rey was stuck between fear and survival. "Izzy! Let me out!"

That manicle laughter told him that he wasn't about to be let free anytime soon.


	12. Battle Royal

**A/N **Battle Royal is a japanese horror film for anyone that didn't know, it is really good and if you like fucked up horrors then this is one you should see!

**Chapter 12 Battle Royal**

Iziah was more than furious with Rey trying to escape. Why couldn't he just accept that he was here until she got bored and not a moment before. In her furious rage she had captured not one, but two victims. They, for the meantime had taken Rey's place on the cold floor bolted to the pole. Iziah looked the Uso brothers over in nothing but pure disgust. Usually she would of played a very disturbing game with them but with her anger she just wanted to kill. Taking down her favourite pick-axe she approached one of the Uso's, terror etched on his somoan face.

"Iziah please" Jimmy Uso uttered with her, instead of pumping him with sedation drugs she had used gasoline instead. If she didn't kill him the gas flooding his system would. Rolling her eyes in angry disgust she swung the pick-axe like a baseball player catching him right between the eyes.

"Jimmy!" Jey cried out desperately, hurt in his voice. Jimmy slumped to the side pouring blood all over the basement floor and over his brother. Jey fought desperately trying to escape the evil clutches of this maniac. Iziah knelt down in front of Jey.

"I actually liked him, thats why I killed him first. Now he doesn't have to suffer by watching you die"

The snaked had settled itself around Rey's neck like a loose reptilian scarf. Whenever he moved the snake gave a sharp yet non-threatening hiss of annoyance. It wasn't hungry, it just wanted to sleep.

_This house is filled with traps_ The words ecchoed in Rey's head. If the house itself was a giant trap then maybe this feeding tank had a way out. No doubt Iziah would of built one. He had no idea how the hell he was going to test his theory with a giant fucking snake on his neck and his body filled with drugs. Rey moved his left ankle a little, the pain still there but he tried to ignore it. His foot sunk a little into the floor, it was a trick floorboard! As much as he could he curled his heel around it trying to pry it upwards. When he did he had enough light to see the only thing down there was a switch. Rey closed his eyes and crossed his fingers hoping this was a switch that could help him. Bright light washed over him and Rey let out a sigh in relief. He finally looked at the room. It was small enough to make anyone claustraphobic. Gently he stood on his feet and had a better look at the room making notes. He looked at the back wall, just staring at it like it held some sort of significance. It held less spikes than the other walls, the way the spikes were placed made Rey think that it wasn't a conincidence. As gently as he could he took the snake off from his body and layed it on the floor. Rattled and confused for a moment the snake slid across the floor and disappeared underneath the back wall. Rey tapped it with his foot and it swung open. It was another door, the spikes were it's hinges and handle. Rey wasn't sure where this would lead but it was better than the small feeding tank. He made his way painfully through the room, it was slightly bigger than the feeding tank but not by much. Something grazed his arm almost making him scream. Looking at it he realised it was a jacket. All he felt was clothing and he realised that he was in her closet. Silently he made his way out and back into her bedroom. The pain in his ankle was nothing now, now he was running on adrenalin and the need to escape. That familiar scream made him stop for a moment. Peeking in he saw her latest victim screaming from one of her torture devices. His conscience wouldn't let him leave Jey Uso alone with her. He couldn't imagine what Jey had been through, not only did he have to witness his brothers death he was still chained to his dead corpse. Jey saw him and before he could give it away Rey pressed his finger to his lips.

"I said speak damnit!" Iziah shrieked again flipping the switch in her hand. Jey looked up at her, his eyes flicking to Rey for a moment. "You are going to pay for this"

"I don't think so" Iziah growled out. In a heartbeat her words were cut off as Rey wrapped a chain around her throat. Her eyes bulged as he kept pulling. Grasping the chain in one hand his free hand roamed her pockets looking for the key to the cuffs. In her left bra cup he found them, flicking them to Jey he pulled the chain tighter around Iziah's neck. She gasped for air spinning her body all over the basement, her flailing arms sending tools flying left, right and centre. Jey got the cuffs free at last.

"Get out and call the police!" Rey shouted at him. He understood that Jey would want revenge but he didn't know Iziah the way he did, she was alot more devious than either of them had realised. Jey raced up the stairs, the last thing Rey heard from him was the sickening crack. Just as he made it to the top a pillar of concrete exploded from the wall knocking the life from his body.

Trying not to lose herself to the abyss Iziah fought her way to the counter, best she could she kicked off, springing both of them towards the cold metal table. Rey's spine hit the table with such impact he thought he had broken it. Iziah spluttered for air as Rey pulled himself up. While Rey ran on adrenalin, she ran on anger. Grabbing him by his shoulder and his pants she hurled him across the basement, knocking more tools off the benches. Iziah ran at him like an enraged bull in a heart beat Rey raised his knee catching her in the temple. At last Iziah sumcombed to the abyss, her body hitting the floor with a dull thud.

Breathing heavily he chained her lifeless body to Jimmy Uso, he needed to keep her secured until he got help and they could finally put Iziah away. Rey staggered from the basement avoiding all the traps on the stairs. Pain, drugs, blood and sweat railed his body and all he could think was that it was finally over. Out of no where something caught him on the side of the neck, his legs falling from underneath him. Shockingly he looked up at the twisted bleeding face of Iziah.

"It's not over until I say so"


	13. Silent Hill

**A/N **Last chapter guys! But the sequel (cause all good horrors have sequels, well most do) which will be called **A nightmare on WWE street; Iziah's revenge. **I'll get that up asap and it should answer all the things that make you go WTF?

**Chapter 13 Silent Hill**

_The pain swept over Rey's body, it was like venom that flooded his body to the core. Everything was the same, the white walls, the clean smell that lost hope of survival. Rey didn't want to open his eyes for fear of what he may see but his brain didn't listen and they sprung open. Iziah standing above him, that sadistic look on her face. More pain etched up his mid-section and Rey could do nothing but scream. _

_"Can I eat his spleen?" _

_Rey turned towards the voice, Cujo's slender face covered with blood and he realised that she was eating him alive. _

_"Sure I have a new victim to play with" Iziah looked him over almost lovingly "And to think we could of had something really good Rey. But no you had to be Mr-Survival." _

_His body strapped to the table as his insides were now on the outside, Cujo looked at him hungrily before just diving into the bloody core, her jaws snapping at the vital organs. Rey gave scream after scream before being silenced with Iziah's hand. She merely pointed at something, Rey's eyes following her finger. Chained in his spot was his son, his chubby face riddle with tears, blood pooling on his legs. _

_"My new favourite toy" Iziah swept her fingers over his forehead before pulling out a hunting knife. "Game over" _

Rey woke up screaming from the relentless nightmare, a nurse ushering him into bed. He breathed heavily as she took his Ob's and checked him over. Rey tried to remember the dream but it just came in flashes. He rememberd Cujo and his son, but everything else was a blur. He looked around the room and found that he was in an actual hospital with proper nurses and doctors.

"Where am I?"

"Shadyside Hospital. You've been through alot" The nurse checked him over again, everyone by now had heard his story. The Butcher had him and somehow he had survived.

"How long have I been here?" Rey tried to sit up but nasuea chorused throughout his system, before he could spill bile on himself the nurse handed him a bucket. His insides felt a blaze as he hurled up whatever it was in his system.

"Three days, you've been in an intensive care and a coma. You were injected with gasoline and horse tranqs. We had quite a time flushing it out of your system Mr Guterreiz"

"Don't call me that" Rey suddenly snapped. Being a Guterreiz was what got him into this mess.

"My apologies" The nurse looked at him "The police are very interested in speaking to you. Are you up to seeing them?"

Rey wasn't sure if he wanted to speak to them about anything before he could answer the nurse looked at her pager. "I'll be right back Mr Mysterio, you rest and you can talk to the authorities later"

"Thank you"

"No thank you Rey. You have kept her occupied for the past few months. Hopefully you can get over this whole ordeal or better yet she doesn't find you"

Rey's eyes flew open at the nurse expecting something horrible but no, she was the same tall nurse with straight black hair and green eyes. Rey was about to relax when he noticed her name badge. _Harmoni Michales._

"Your her sister!"

Harmoni smiled at him, "What gave it away? Now you rest because your going to need your strength to get over this" She smiled at him sweetly before leaving the room. Harmoni may of looked nice at first glance but Rey wasn't fooled because he saw it, that same murderous glint in her eyes.

Rey frantically tried to get out of bed but his body was still hard to navigate. This was like a never ending nightmare, why couldn't it just end already. Hadn't he been through enough. His heart began to slow down and the more he tried to breathe the harder it become. With focus being lost Rey collapsed back on the bed, loud sirens going off around him. This was the end, or so he hoped.

_"Oh Rey!" That sweet voice called to him again, "Wake up sweetie, theres more fun to be had!" His eyes fluttered open and he was back at square one, trapped to the pole. _

_"Well at least your together" Iziah smiled at him. Rey didn't want to look but he did. His son was chained up as well only he wasn't moving. _

_"What did you do to him?"_

_Iziah shrugged "His tiny heart couldn't take 1500 volts of electricity. Funnily enough" Iziah pulled out a reverse bear trap, "It's time to see that pretty face fly because to be honest Rey you have become very boring"_

_"Let me eat him!" Cujo shouted at her sister. _

_"Go for it" Iziah shrugged cutting Rey open as Cujo attached the trap to his head. Instead of squeezing the trigger and making the device work in one foul swoop she just teased him, little bolts of pain flooring him again. _

_At last Iziah pressed the button down fully and the last thing he heard was himself screaming "No!"_

"Shh Rey your going to give yourself heart failure" The nurse said to him as he came away from another horrible nightmare. They had managed to save him. Harmoni was away from him looking at something on the bench, possibly his notes.

"What happened?"

"Your heart failed due to stress but it will be fine as long as you do me a favour"

"What?" He wasn't in any shape to do anyone any favours but staying onside with Harmoni possibly meant staying alive, so he had to take it.

"Don't move, this will only hurt alot" She turned around making him almost jump out of skin. The nurse wasn't Harmoni, it was Iziah. Pushing a needle into his arm she covered his mouth with her free hand. Rey quickly fell under the drugs painful influence.

"Nighty night Rey" Iziah smirked leaving the hospital room leaving Rey more dead than alive.

**Months later...**

The house on haunted hill was no more, it was boarded up and sold. No one ever stayed long enough after they found out the colourful history of the butcher. Numerous people tried to fix it up but with every turn they made they seemed to discover another disturbing secret, a skull. A body. Blood and alot of other things. Until late in December it was bought through a private sale. Not much had changed with that sale though and now it seemed that the House on Haunted Hill was just another scary story to tell children. Rey had no choice but to return to work, he just couldn't handle being alone anymore. Everyone seemed to understand how horrible the ordeal was, they didn't understand shit. If they had been in his position then they would get it but until one of them came up against the Butcher then they knew nothing. His son Dominic travelled with him at all times now because Rey had seen the real world, he had seen how one person could hurt so many with just one evil idea. He wanted to sheild his son for as long as possible from the evils of the world. Rey could only think that maybe if Iziah's innocence hadn't been taken then maybe she wouldn't of been a monster.

Rey headed to work that cold morning in December, (a few days after the sale of Haunted Hill) his son right by his side. The newspapers splashed on and on about the Butcher and all this other shit. Rey read it with great interest thinking that Iziah had a point about society. They had made her a monster and now they got all fucked off when she decided to crush a few buildings. Rey kept reading through the article simply because he couldn't stop. He flicked a few pages until he stopped on the death notices. The black and white blaring at him.

_Iziah Michales 25/12/1988 to 13/12/13. Beloved sister, daughter, grand-daughter and great grand-daughter of the Michales clan. Sadly Iziah was found in her home of Tucurra covered in blood and her system riddled with painkillers._

Rey couldn't believe what he was reading, Iziah had killed herself. After all this she had ended it. Rey looked at the notice repeatedly, in the end he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. Everyone else may think that the Butcher was gone (even if they didn't know it was Iziah) but they were wrong, He knew Iziah and he knew that somewhere out there, the Butcher lived...

Rey fell asleep for a while his body exhausted until he was woken up by the sound of his cellphone buzzing. Tiredly he flicked it open. _Hello Rey, wanna play a game? _


End file.
